La Belle et la Bette
by Bennu-No-Anneshka
Summary: A veces, las apariencias pueden engañar. Lost Canvas. AU. KagahoxOC.


_Había una vez un rico mercader, que vivía en una gran mansión con sus tres talentosos hijos y sus tres hermosas y agraciadas hijas. Para obtener su fortuna, el mercader poseía tres barcos que transportaban todo tipo de valiosos artículos hasta los puertos de otras ciudades. Sus nombres eran la Sirena, el Tritón; y el más grande: El Leviatán._

 _Pero un día, mientras transportaban ciertos artículos hasta el puerto de la ciudad más alejada, los tres barcos quedaron atrapados en medio de una cruel tormenta. Los rayos resonaron en el cielo y el mar rugió, desatando su más inclemente furia, y la noche se cubrió de brillantes estrellas danzantes mientras los tesoros se hundían en las profundidades, y los barcos se perdían en la eternidad. Para conservar un poco de su fortuna, el mercader se vio en la obligación de vender su mansión junto a todas sus valiosas pertenencias._

 **La Belle et la Bette**

— ¡Papito! ¡Papito! ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— ¿¡Por qué se están llevando todo!? ¡Creo que voy a morir!

Sus dos hijas mayores, escandalizadas por lo que acontecía, fueron las primeras que acudieron a él para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Silencio! Esto es por nuestro bien. Pandora, no te atrevas a decir de nuevo que vas a morir. Y Violate, no me llames "papito" frente a todos estos hombres.

— ¡Pero papito!

— Oh, adivina. Creo que ya estoy muerta. — y Pandora cayó entre los brazos de su hermana mayor, quien puso los ojos en blanco mientras su padre las ignoraba y salía de la casa.

Afuera, lo esperaban su hijo mayor, Minos, junto a Aiakos. Minos se hallaba sobre la carroza, llena de sus pertenencias, justo cuando su hijo menor, Alone, pasaba por su lado pidiendo ayuda para cargar entre sus brazos una enorme y pesada caja de madera. Una vez Aiakos acudió en su ayuda, y ambos lograron colocarlo sobre la carroza, fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?

— Pesado, ¿no? Es mi colección de libros. No podía simplemente dejarlos todos aquí. — inquirió con un orgullo demasiado propio de él. Sus hermanos resoplaron y se miraron entre ellos.

— Hijos míos. — los tres muchachos inclinaron su cabeza a modo de saludo al ver llegar a su padre — ¿Han visto a Ann?

Los dos mayores fijaron la vista en Alone. El menor de los tres se encogió en su sitio y entrecerró los ojos, con una expresión pensativa.

— Creo que estaba en tu estudio.

— Muchas gracias.

El trío observó a su padre marcharse, aunque la vista fue interrumpida por los abucheos de los campesinos a las afueras de las puertas del jardín. Minos se enfureció y, haciendo ademán de bajar de la carroza para ir al sitio en el que se acumulaban las personas, llamó la atención de sus hermanos quienes rápidamente se acercaron a su hermano mayor para detenerlo en su apogeo.

En el estudio de su padre, la menor de las hijas se mantenía sentada en el sillón de terciopelo rojo, frente a la chimenea, cuyas llamas se habían extinguido hacía horas. El hombre entró, no sin antes darle tres suaves golpes a la puerta de madera y escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de su hija.

A ojos de sus hermanos, Ann era la preferida de su padre. Lo que tenía un poco de cierto, y a la vez no. Hades quería a todos sus hijos, pero Ann y Alone particularmente (ya que eran gemelos) eran los más parecidos a su madre, que había muerto dando a luz a los dos más jóvenes.

El hombre se acercó hasta el sillón lentamente, hasta quedar parado justo detrás, en el momento en el que su hija volteó la mirada para observarlo de reojo.

— ¿Qué sucede, hija mía? ¿Por qué no estás afuera eligiendo las cosas que te gustaría conservar?

— Lo único que quiero conservar no son objetos. Lo único que quiero conservar está aquí. — dicho esto, se llevó una mano al pecho, a nivel del corazón. El mayor sonrió, pasando una mano por el cabello de ébano de su hija.

— Veo que estás feliz porque nos vamos.

— Un poco. Verás, no es que no me guste todo esto, crecí aquí, es parte de mí, pero… Me gusta mucho el campo, sabes.

— Lo sé mi niña, lo sé.

El mercader y sus hijos se fueron lejos, a la casa en el campo que pertenecía a su familia desde hacía años. Sus dos hijas mayores, Violate y Pandora, sufrieron mucho ante el cambio pues no estaban acostumbradas a las vidas de campesinos que estaban llevando ahora. Por otro lado, los tres varones lo tomaron con bastante calma, aunque ninguno de ellos estaba tan feliz como Ann, que todos los días salía al jardín a plantar flores y encargarse de las verduras y hortalizas que nacían a diario.

Un buen día, Hades recibió ciertas buenas noticias que sabía, haría a su familia feliz nuevamente. Así que mientras estaban todos sentados en la mesa, a la hora de la comida, dio las buenas nuevas.

— Hijos míos, tengo algo que decirles. — y ante esto, la mirada de los seis se fijó en él. El primero en hablar, con cierta preocupación en la voz, fue Alone.

— ¿Qué sucede, padre? ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, lo estoy, de hecho, son muy buenas noticias. — y ante el curioso silencio expectante que se alzó entre los integrantes de la mesa, Hades sonrió — Han encontrado uno de nuestros tres barcos.

Pandora y Violate dejaron salir un jadeo de alegría y al segundo siguiente se pusieron a celebrar, siendo secundadas por el trío de hermanos que sin esperar un momento más, se pusieron de pie para brindar alegremente por aquella noticia. Minos fue el primero que se acercó a Hades, tomándolo por los hombros.

— Eso significa — de nuevo se hizo un silencio expectante y sus hermanas y hermanos los observaron atentamente, intentando controlar la euforia que les invadía — eso significa que vamos a volver, ¿verdad? Volveremos a nuestra casa. A la ciudad.

Una exclamación ahogada danzó en las gargantas de las hermanas mayores, que tomaron sus manos y se miraron con un brillo iluminando sus ojos.

— Pero padre, padre; no podemos volver así, necesitamos vestidos nuevos.

— Y joyas.

— Y zapatos.

— Hermana, debemos hacer una lista de todo lo que necesitamos.

Ante esto, ambas subieron a su habitación compartida para hacer la respectiva lista, mientras sus hermanos comenzaron a beber para celebrar. Pero entre todo el bullicio, Hades notó la falta de una persona importante. Ann se mantuvo sentada en su sitio, observando fijamente su platillo sin decir nada a pesar de las buenas noticias y la felicidad de sus hermanos y hermanas. La morena solo suspiró y en silencio se retiró de la mesa, e incluso de la casa, para preocupación de su padre. Aunque Hades no dudó mucho tiempo en seguirla hasta el jardín, solo para encontrarla cosechando unas cuantas lechugas y papas que ya habían germinado.

— ¿Hija? Cuéntame, ¿qué te aflige?

Ann no era una persona que hiciera berrinches ni nada parecido, pero el hombre podía notar su enojo por el pequeño puchero que hacía inconscientemente cuando estaba molesta.

— No es nada, padre, es solo… — y hablaba con el rostro bajo, concentrada en cosechar los alimentos — que me hubiera gustado pasar un poco más de tiempo aquí.

— Oh, mi niña, ¿no quieres volver? Vamos, anímate. — él se acuclilló y con una mano levantó el mentón de la joven — ¿No quieres que te traiga nada? ¿Vestidos, joyas? Tus hermanas están haciendo una lista de las cosas que desean para nuestro regreso, ¿tú no quieres nada?

Ella se levantó y, con los hombros caídos, observó el paisaje y luego su mirada se extendió hasta el punto en el que la tierra se juntaba con el cielo, a lo lejos, en el horizonte. Cuando volvió a ver a su padre, éste ya se había puesto de pie, al igual que ella. Se enderezó y soltó un corto suspiro.

— Una rosa.

— ¿Solo eso?

Ann asintió.

— Solo una rosa. No he logrado que crezcan aquí.

— Tus deseos son órdenes, hija.

El padre se inclinó, tomando la mano de ella para besar su dorso. Esa acción le arrancó la primera sonrisita que había esbozado en todo el día, provocando otra sonrisa de parte de Hades, correspondiendo a la suya con la misma candidez.


End file.
